


From nothing to everything

by KirstenSmee



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Best Friends, Break Up, Bromance, Captain Swan - Freeform, Captain Swan AU - Freeform, Drinking, Drinking & Talking, Drunk Dialing, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Shenanigans, Drunkenness, Epic Bromance, Epic Friendship, F/M, First Meetings, Friendship, Gen, Heavy Drinking, Male Friendship, Post-Break Up, captain swan modern au, heartbroken, heartbroken killian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 14:59:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12890379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KirstenSmee/pseuds/KirstenSmee
Summary: Sometimes you meet the love of your life in the most unexpected place under the most unexpected circumstances. That's what happened to Emma and Killian as well. This is the story of how they met. AH/modern/non-fairy tale E/K Captain Swan





	From nothing to everything

**Author's Note:**

> The idea for this story came from The Script song called "Nothing". I don't own neither the song, it's lyrics, story or the OUAT characters. Enjoy the story!

Killian was sitting on his couch with a glass of rum in his hand wallowing in his feelings when the door of his apartment banged open and in came his friends.

"Get up, mate, we're going out!" announced Robin parking himself next to Killian on the couch.

"Yeah, enough with the self-pity. You're better off now than you ever were with her!" chimed in Will.

"I don't really feel like going out.." Killian trailed off in response to his friends and took another sip of his rum thinking that he really wasn't better off without her.

"C'mon, a couple of drinks will help you forget all about her! Go, get dressed!" said Graham in a stern voice pointing to Killian's bedroom door. He was about to protest again, but after looking at his friends' faces he knew that there was no arguing. So he put on a smile and went to change into something other than his sweatpants. Although inside he felt like he was dying because the wounds of the breakup were still fresh.

After Killian got dressed the four men walked down to their local bar to get a few drinks. However, a few quickly turned into few too many and Killian just knew that he won't be able to forget her. Even though his friends didn't know how this evening will end, Killian was sure that somehow he will end up on her doorstep begging her to take him back.

After a while they got kicked out of the bar they were in, so they decided to try their luck at the next one. And while on their way to the next bar, Killian started shouting her name in hopes that she will hear him. His friends tried to calm him down, but it was no use. Killian knew that he needed to see her tonight, and shouting her name seemed perfect sense in his rum-dazed mind.

"Mate, stop. She isn't here. She can't hear you." Robin tried to console his friend, but no luck.

"No, she will hear me. And when she does she will change her mind, she will take me back!" replied Killian and continued to stumble around shouting her name.

His friends were close to a panic because everyone around them was looking at their friend like he had gone mad. And then Will had an idea to convince Killian to call her, instead of just shouting her name aimlessly.

"Mate, here, just call her. Talk to her!" Will pushed his cellphone into Kilian's hand which was already ringing. Killian quickly sobered up and put the phone to his ear. She picked up after a few rings.

"Hello?" She sleepily said, and it was apparent in her voice that she had already been asleep.

"Milah? Baby, I still love you, I can't live without you." Killian said into the phone, his words slurred by the alcohol. And suddenly there was nothing but the dial tone talking back to him. But it didn't lessen Killian's resolve. He knew that tonight was the night when she will take him back. So he announced, that they are going to her apartment. He will confess his love in person. And everything will turn around, everything will be all right again.

"I swear, if I go there now, go to her apartment, I can change her mind! She will come to her senses, because she will see how much I'm hurting, and she will take me back for sure." Killian said and started marching in the direction of Milah's home. And all his friends could do was follow him.

It was apparent that Killian was still very drunk, and Robin, Will, and Graham were no better. They stumbled towards Milah's house, leaning against fences and railings for support. But every step Killian took only strengthened his determination to get Milah back. And once they reached Milah's apartment building Killian started to shout her name again.

"Milah! Milah!" and every time he repeated her name Kilian's voice got a little bit louder and a little more desperate. But there was no answer. She didn't come to her window, didn't respond. The only response Killian got was from the other tenants of Milah's building yelling him to stop or they will call the cops. But that didn't stop Killian.

And he continued: "Milah! Milah! Milah!"

But it yielded no results.

A couple of minutes passed, and Graham noticed police flashing lights coming down the street. There was no siren, as it probably is nearing 2 in the morning, but the flashing lights were enough to draw the attention of Graham, Robin, and Will. Killian, however, was oblivious to them, still shouting her name louder than he ever had.

The police car stopped right in front of them, and the men are expecting to see an angry police officer stepping out of it. Instead, they saw a tired, blond woman in plain clothes step out and walk around the car.

"We got a call about a disturbance. And I can clearly see it. Why is he shouting?" Emma asked the three men who were standing by and watching the fourth one shouting something that vaguely resembled the name Milah.

"Well, you see, his ex-girlfriend lives here. And our mate, Killian, here, is trying to get her back." Replied Will turning on the charm to try and woo the blonde detective. Or maybe to try and lessen their punishment. Probably both.

"It's clearly not working. Can't you calm him down or something?" Emma asked not wanting to handle the drunk man herself.

"He's not listening to us. He thinks he can convince Milah to take him back." Explained Robin.

"Okay." Sighted Emma and slowly approached Killian.

"Hey, Killian is it?" she said loudly to get the man's attention. It worked, and once the man turned around, Emma was briefly stunned by his rugged good looks. But she quickly recovered, as getting back to the precinct and getting some food was a priority for her right now. "Hey, hi, why don't we tone the shouting down a bit, yeah? The rest of the people in this building want to sleep." Emma tried to talk to him using the voice she uses when she talks to her little nephew Henry. And it looked like it worked. Killian looked confused by Emma's presence, but he stopped shouting Milah's name and turned to his friends.

"You called the cops?" he asked Robin, Will, and Graham.

"No, mate, someone from this building must have. You need to calm down, though, Milah won't respond to you." Replied Graham.

"She won't?" asked Killian. He was on the brink of breaking down.

"No, Killian." Confirmed Robin slowly approaching his friend, because he saw the look on Killian's face. And then Killian's knees gave out and Robin and Emma managed to catch him just in time so Killian didn't hit the ground full force.

Killian's hands were shaking and he had tears in his eyes as Emma and Robin led him to sit on the hood of Emma's police car.

"She said nothing." Killian started to murmur "I wanted words, some kind of reply from her, but all I got was nothing. Now I have nothing."

"You have us, mate!" tried to console Robin, but it didn't work, so Emma decided to step in. Having experienced this type of hard-hitting breakup herself, she knew what needed to be said.

"Hey, I know that sometimes love can be intoxicating. And when you are coming down from it, it literally feels like a withdrawal. And you think that you should just quit it all and die." Emma started getting down on her knees so Killian could see her eyes while he was perched on the car hood. "And that you think that you have nothing, that nobody is waiting, and that you are nothing. But that's just not true. Love doesn't define you. Love isn't who you are. You are who you are, and you have so much."

"Like what?" sadly replied Killian, not believing Emma's words.

"You have these troublemakers here for starters," Emma said pointing at Will, Robin, and Graham who were standing behind her and that earned a smile from Killian.

"Look, Killian, I don't know you, where you come from or how your life looks like," Emma continued. "But I do know that this moment is the worst it is going to feel. And everything that comes after this moment will be easier. It might not get better quickly. But you just put one foot in front of the other, take it day by day, let your friends help and soon enough it will be easier to breathe and easier to enjoy life again. Trust me on this! I've been through it. I might not have ended up on his doorstep, but I did end up in prison serving a year sentence because of him. And now I am a cop myself. So, just, lean on your friends.. and try drinking something other than rum." This little speech was way more than Emma ever meant to reveal to total strangers, but it seemed to help, so Emma didn't really mind. Plus they all were extremely drunk anyways, so she doubted that they will remember what she said in the morning anyway.

Emma stood up and Kilian stood up as well. He still looked sad, but a little less devastated as before. Which was all the confirmation Emma needed, so she started walking towards the other side of the car. The crisis was averted and she could return to the precinct. She had a tasty night-shift snack in the form of a bear claw waiting for her on her desk after all. But before she could take a step Killian caught her wrist and stopped her.

All he said was thank you. But it was enough for Emma to know that somehow her words had helped and that Killian will be alright.

Afterward, Killian released Emma's hand, she walked to the driver's side of the car, bid goodbye to the rest of the men and drove off.

Emma had the next day off, as it always was after night shifts, but on the next shift, Emma had a surprise. She was buried in paperwork when she felt a presence next to her. She lifted her eyes, expecting it to be her brother David, who often came by unannounced, but she was met with Killian's blue eyes.

"Uh, hi." Killian started, scratching behind his ear, a nervous habit of his.

"Hi!" Emma said in a surprised voice standing up from her chair to greet Killian. I guess sometimes having nothing can lead to having everything.


End file.
